pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
David Young (U.S.)
by George J. Dance David P. YoungDavid P. Young, Poetry Foundation. Web, July 2, 2017. (born 1936) is an American poet and academic. Life Young was born in Davenport, Iowa, on his maternal grandmother's farm.Diana Tittle, David Young, Poet, Cleveland Arts Prize. Web, Feb. 24, 2019. He spent his adolescence in Omaha, Nebraska. He attended Carleton College, where he earned a B.A., and Yale University, where he earnedd an M.A. and Ph.D.."David Young," Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Feb. 12, 2012. He has edited Field magazine since 1969. He lives in Oberlin, Ohio , where he has been Longman professor at Oberlin College since 1986. Writing Stanley Plumly: “In keeping with the whole heart of all his work, David Young’s Black Lab draws from a variety of sources — a fellowship of poets, an intimacy of landscape, a celebration of the elegy—yet comes, in each of the poems, to a single, and singular, place of rest, calm, and clarity. There is a quality of beatitude, an elevation of the quotidian, a defining of value here. This is a book to carry, to rejoice in on those dark days.” Recognition His debut collection, Sweating Out the Winter (1969), was selected by William Stafford, Isabella Gardner, and Stanley Kunitz for the United States Award of the International Poetry Forum. Young's 1994 collection, Night Thoughts and Henry Vaughan, won the Ohio State University Press/The Journal Award in Poetry. He was awarded the Cleveland Arts Prize for his 1999 work, Seasoning: A poet’s year, with seasonal recipes. He has received fellowships from the Guggenheim Foundation, the National Endowment for the Arts, the National Endowment for the Humanities, and the Ohio Arts Council; a Pushcart Prize; and a Witter Bynner Translation Fellowship. Awards * NEH Junior Fellow, 1967-1968 * U.S. Award of the International Poetry Forum, 1968 * Ohio Arts Council Award, 1978 * Guggenheim Fellow in Poetry, 1979 * Huntington Library Fellowship, 1981 * NEA Fellowship in Poetry, 1982 * Longman Professor of English Oberlin College, 1986-present * Ohioana Poetry Award, 1988 * Ohio Major Artist Award, 1990 * OSU Press / The Journal Award, 1994 for Night Thoughts and Henry Vaughan (1994) * Cleveland Arts Prize, 1999 * Bogliasco Fellow, 2001 * Santa Fe Institute for the Arts, 2002 * Witter Bynner Translation Fellowship, 2002 * Pushcart Prize, 2002 List of awards courtesy of DavidYoungPoet.com.Awards/Events/Contact, David Young, Poet, DavidYoungPoet.com, Web, Feb. 12, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Sweating Out the Winter''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1969. *''Boxcars.'' New York: Ecco Press, 1973. *''Work Lights: Thirty-two prose poems''. Clevland, OH: Cleveland State University Poetry Center, 1977. *''The Names of a Hare in English''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1979. *''Foraging''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1986. *''Earthshine''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1988. *''The Planet on the Desk: Selected and new poems 1960-1990''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1991 * Night Thoughts and Henry Vaughan. Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 1994. *''At the White Window''. Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 2000. *''Black Lab''. New York: Knopf, 2006. *''Field of Light and Shadow''. New York: Knopf, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy of DavidYoungPoet.com.Poetry, David Young, Poet, DavidYoungPoet.com, Web, Feb. 12, 2012. Fiction *''Imagining Shakespeare's Pericles: A story about the creative process''. Xlibris, 2011.Imagining Shakespeare's Pericles: A story about the creative process, Amazon.com. Web, Feb. 9, 2013. Non-fiction *''Something of Great Constancy: The art of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.. New Haven, CT:Yale University Press, 1966. *''The Heart's Forest: A study of Shakespeare's pastoral plays. Yale University Press, 1972. *''Troubled Mirror: A study of Yeats's 'The Tower'.'' Iowa City, IA: University of Iowa Press, 1987. *''The Action to the Word: Structure and style in Shakespearean tragedy''. Yale University Press, 1990. *''Seasoning: A poet's year, with seasonal recipes''. Ohio State University Press, 1997.Creative Nonfiction, DavidYoungPoet.com, Web, Feb. 12, 2012. *''Six Modernist Moments in Poetry''. Iowa City, IA: University of Iowa Press, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy of DavidYoungPoet.com. Criticism, David Young, Poet, DavidYoungPoet.com, Web, Feb. 12, 2012. Translated *Rainer Maria Rilke, The Duino Elegies. New York: Norton, 1978, 1992, 2006. *Gunter Eich, Valuable Nail: Selected poems. Oberlin, OH: Oberlin College Press, 1981. *Miroslave Holub, Interferon; or, On theater (translated with Dana Habova). Oberlin, OH: Oberlin College Press, 1982. *Pablo Neruda, The Heights of Macchu Picchu. Songs Before Zero Press, 1986. *Rainer Maria Rilke, Sonnets to Orpheus. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1987. *''Five T'ang Poets.'' Oberlin, OH: Oberlin College Press, 1990. *Rainer Maria Rilke, The Book of Fresh Beginnings. Oberlin, OH: Oberlin College Press, 1994. *Miroslav Holub, Intensive Care: Selected and New Poems. Oberlin, OH: Oberlin College Press, 1996. *Miroslave Holub, Shedding Life: Disease, politics, and other conditions. Milkweed Press, 1997. *Yu Xuanji, The Clouds Float North: The complete poetry (translated with Jiann I. Lin). Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1998. *Eugenio Montale, Selected poems. Oberlin, OH: Oberlin College Press, 2004. *Petrarch, The Poetry of Petrarch. New York: Farrar, Straus, 2004. *Miroslav Holub, Poems Before and After. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe Books, 2006. *Du Mu, Out on the Autumn River: Selected poems (translated with Jiann I. Lin). Rager Media Press, 2007. *Du Fu, Du Fu: A life in poetry. New York: Knopf, 2008. * Paul Celan, From Threshold to Threshold. Marick Press. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy of DavidYoungPoet.com. Translation, David Young, Poet, DavidYoungPoet.com, Web, Feb. 12, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Poem of the Month *David Young profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets *David P. Young at the Poetry Foundation *"Reasons for Living" at How a Poem Happens ;Books *David Young at Amazon.com ;About *David Young at Cleveland Arts Prize * David Young, Poet Official website. *An interview with David Young, Black Warrior Review Category:1936 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:American translators Category:Chinese–English translators Category:Spanish–English translators Category:Italian–English translators Category:English-language poets Category:Translators from Czech Category:Translators to English Category:Carleton College alumni Category:Oberlin College faculty Category:Poets Category:Yale University alumni Category:American academics